


I Hate Valentine’s Day

by AutisticWriter



Series: Aromantic Awareness Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic Kageyama Tobio, Awkwardness, Bickering, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Implied Arophobia, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Hinata is bitter nobody gave him Valentine’s chocolates, and Kageyama hates how nobody respects his identity and romance repulsion by continuing to ask him out. And their still-awkward friendship deepens.





	I Hate Valentine’s Day

“I hate Valentine’s Day,” Hinata mutters, actually pouting as he slumps against the wall. Kageyama follows his flare, and spots Suga, Daichi and a rather embarrassed Asashi sporting large amounts of Valentine’s chocolates. “It sucks.”

“I see,” Kageyama says, sliding his back down the wall and sitting next to Hinata. He smirks. “You’re jealous because nobody gave you a Valentine.”

Hinata’s glare switches to Kageyama, his face flushing redder than his hair. “Oh shut up.”

“So I was right.”

Hinata sighs and has a long drink from his water bottle. “Okay, fine. Nobody gave me any chocolates. At least you’ve got it easy, not being interested in romance and all that.”

Kageyama raises his eyebrows. “Are you serious? Since when do I have it easy? I’m out as aro, but nobody actually respects that. People still ask me out even though the whole school knows I’m aro – thanks again for broadcasting that to the world with your big mouth – and when I reject their offers, they treat me like I’m the jerk. And it happened so many times today…” Kageyama lets out a long, slow breath. “I hate Valentine’s Day too, you know, because it’s just another occasion when I’m reminded that everyone thinks you’re broken if you don’t fall in love. So… get over it, Hinata.”

When Kageyama finishes his little rant (he didn’t mean to say that much, but once he started speaking all the frustration seemed to pour out of him at once), Hinata stares at him.

“Wow, I, uh… I had no idea. Sorry you feel that way, man.”

He shrugs. “I’m more than used to it. But… thank you,” Kageyama says, the act of thanking Hinata still sounding foreign to his ears.

Hinata’s stare deepens, his eyes wide. “Quick, someone pinch me! I’ve gotta be dreaming. No way would Kageyama ever thank—”

Kageyama moves and gives Hinata’s arm a sharp pinch.

“Ow! Hey, you jerk!”

“You asked someone to pinch you.”

“I know, but… you’re such a jerk!” Hinata glares at him, but Kageyama can see the smile hidden behind the glare.

Honestly, despite feeling pretty crap about the day and his experiences, Kageyama finds a smile twitching on his lips. Bickering with Hinata is always pretty fun.

After they get yelled at by Coach Ukai and remember their break is over, the pair get up. But as they walk towards the net, Hinata grabs his arm.

“Seriously, thought, want me to tell people to actually respect your boundaries and aro-ness?”

Kageyama stares at his friend, the short, hyperactive, irritating wing spiker, a part of him wanting to hug Hinata for saying that. He doesn’t hug him, but he does clasp Hinata’s shoulder awkwardly and says, “Th-Thank you. That… means a lot.”

Hinata grins and gives a thumbs-up. “Awesome! Now, let’s practise!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
